Tails of Love 2: The Continuation
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: A continuation of Rainstorm of Shadeclan's Tails of Love, with some of my own characters thrown in! After the war of Phyrria, the Dragonets return to the ones they love.


**Tails Of Love 2: The Continuation**

**Hey guys! So it's me here with Rainstorm of Shadeclan's Tails of Love series, which was so awesome I decided to adopt it! Anyways, here's a list of the pairings that will be included below.**

_Tsunami x Frost (OC)_

_Clay x Peril_

_Starflight x Sunny_

_Glory x Deathbringer_

_Winter x Moonwatcher_

_Fatespeaker x Squid_

_Flame x Viper_

**And I'll plan some more out later on when the new book gets released! I don't really like Riptide, no offense to those Ripnami shippers out there. (DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!)**

**And without further ado, here's Tsunami x Frost!**

**Water and Ice: Tsunami x Frost**

Tsunami shivered as she flapped her wings furiously, struggling to keep afloat in the freezing winds of the Ice Kingdom. Her fellow Dragonet of Destiny, Frost, had invited her to the kingdom along with the others as a sign of the strong friendship the group shared. Being the son of Queen Glacier herself included the benefits of inviting potential enemies to the kingdom.

"Are we there yet?" Sunny chirped, the young SandWing was also struggling against the winds, yet still continued with sheer willpower... and Starflight, who was supporting her and helping her fly. "Does it look like we're there yet?" Glory responded sarcastically. The RainWing was flying lazily along, her scales had turned a vibrant purple from her annoyance. She still couldn't believe that Clay had accepted Frost's invite for the entire group, but then again, he was the de facto leader of the group.

"Yeesh Glory, no need to be so grumpy." Clay remarked. The big MudWing was flying steadily against the howling winds, his jaw set in determination. "We've known Frost ever since we hatched, and not responding to his invite would be rude." The MudWing continued his lecture. Glory grumbled a apology and continued flying.

Tsunami squinted and suddenly saw a massive castle in the distance... "Guys!" She shouted, gesturing wildly to the castle. It was the Ice Kingdom's royal palace, where the royal family lived. "It's Frost's home!" Sunny squealed. She had never seen anything as magnificent as the enormous castle, carved out of gleaming marble and reinforced with tons of shining ice.

The five dragonets touched down on the entrance of the castle, where a enormous set of double doors carved out of ice served as the entrance. "Enough waiting around! I'm freezing!" Tsunami cried as she charged forth to ram the door. Suddenly it opened, and the SeaWing crashed directly into Frost, who was in the process of opening it.

SeaWing and IceWing tumbled to the floor in a heap. Tsunami found herself on top of Frost, whose sapphire blue eyes looked up at her in shock and surprise. A crimson blush appeared on both dragons' cheeks as they found themselves snout to snout. Behind them, Sunny giggled softly as Starflight and Clay had their mouths hanging down. Glory merely looked on with a amused smile.

Tsunami quickly got off the silver IceWing, who coughed softly as he got up himself. "I'm uh... sorry... about that." Tsunami apologized meekly. Frost chuckled softly, the blush still on his cheeks. "It's fine Tsunami. It was my fault for getting in the way." He then turned to see the other dragonets behind them and smiled in greeting at his best friends.

"Greetings, my friends. Welcome to my mother's palace. I hope that you enjoy your stay here. Now, who is hungry?" Clay's stomach rumbled noisily in response. The others chuckled at their hungry leader. "Well, the royal cooks had just made a splendid feast. Why don't you come in and enjoy some?" Frost responded as he led his friends into the kitchen, where a massive table covered with various dishes and appetizers was set up.

Clay's eyes widened in pure shock and joy before he charged at the food. The others laughed as they followed him.

**One massive feast later...**

Clay gave a loud belch as he reclined, patting his stuffed stomach. The MudWing had eaten more then Starflight and Sunny combined, and was finally full. Sunny meanwhile was picking at some pork, while Starflight was sitting beside her, studying a slab of unknown meat. Glory was chewing on a large peach, while Tsunami and Frost both finished off the last bit of sauce soaked beef.

"I'm full..." Tsunami sighed in contentment. She had never eaten such rich food like this since the feast back at the Summer Palace. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Tsunami." Frost responded, smiling at her softly. Tsunami blushed, remembering back when she had crashed into him. That was awkward... She quickly looked around. Clay had collapsed into a food coma, while Starflight had curled himself around Sunny, the two young dragons falling asleep with blushes and smiles. Tsunami gave a small smile. The two were adorable. Glory had curled up herself and was fast asleep, her scales changing color every few seconds or so.

"Tsunami..." Frost's voice asked softly. The SeaWing princess whirled around to see the IceWing prince looking at her. "What is it Frost?" She asked. "Can you come with me to the podium? I-I have something to tell you..." The SeaWing was confused. What could he tell her that he couldn't tell her here? But she couldn't refuse him. "Alright." She responded, as she turned and followed him.

The two dragons walked to a nearby set of doors, which revealed a small podium outside. Frost opened the door as he and Tsunami walked outside, before he closed it. Tsunami gasped in shock as she saw the beautiful landscape, with the ice and snow gleaming like freshly cut crystals, while the sun shone brightly above the clouds.

"Its...It's beautiful..." she whispered in awe. "Not as beautiful as you." Frost responded with a small smile. Tsunami blushed softly as she turned to face him. "What do you mean?" She asked softly. Frost sighed heavily before he turned to the side and picked something up with his claws. Tsunami watched in shock as he turned back to face her, holding a small box in his talons.

"This is my family's crown jewel... the Jewel of Winter." He opened the box, revealing a beautiful necklace crafted out of shining silver. A single, gleaming diamond was the centerpiece of the necklace, glowing with the power and mysteries of the Ice Kingdom. This jewel was the royal family's most guarded treasure, rumored to have been cut out of the same stone as the Eye of Onyx itself. Glacier had decided to give it to her son, as he was the next in line for the IceWing throne.

"Fro...Frost... why are you showing me this?" Tsunami asked softly. Frost raised his head and stared into her beautiful emerald orbs, the eyes he would often get lost in. "I can't hide it anymore Tsunami... I love you..." He responded. Tsunami's eyes widened at the confession. Frost smiled as he slowly took the jewel out and gently clasped it around Tsunami's neck.

"The jewel is my proposal gift to you... will you be my mate Tsunami?" He proposed softly. Tsunami could not respond. She was in pure shock. The Prince of the Ice Kingdom had just asked her to be his mate... How would she respond?... Frost took her silence as a sign of rejection, and sighed softly. He knew he could not match his competitor, Riptide... he just knew it...

"Yes... Frost... I will be your mate..." Came the soft response. Before Frost could react, Tsunami leaped forward and tackled the IceWing, knocking him on his back again. She looked into his eyes before giving a soft smile, tears running down her own emerald orbs, before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Frost stiffened, but slowly relaxed as he wrapped his forearms around her waist, as he returned the kiss.

All he wanted was her.


End file.
